Nightbreed
Category:Films | directed by = Clive Barker | written by = Clive Barker | produced by = James G. Robinson; Gabriella Martinelli; Joe Roth; David Barron | music by = Danny Elfman; Shirley Walker | cinematography = Robin Vidgeon | edited by = Mark Goldblatt; Richard Marden | distributed by = Morgan Creek Productions; Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation | release date(s) = February 16th, 1990 | mpaa rating = | running time = 102 min. | country = | language = English | budget = Unknown | gross revenue = $8,862,354 (US)Box Office Mojo; Nightbreed £518,270 (UK) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Nightbreed is an American horror film written and directed by British author Clive Barker. It is based on Barker's novella, Cabal, first published by Poseidon Press in 1988. The film was produced by Morgan Creek Productions and distributed by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. It premiered in the US on February 16th, 1990 in 1,488 theaters. The film was primarily shot in Calgary, Alberta, Canada with some scenes filmed at Pinewood Studios in England. The premise of the movie revolves around a tormented young man named Aaron Boone - a man consumed by dreams of violence and murder. Convinced that he is unconsciously responsible for the deaths of several people, Boone seeks refuge in a mythological subterranean city from his dreams - Midian; a city where all is forgiven. Boone's journey takes him beyond the small Canadian town of Shere Neck and into the dark territories dominated by the Nightbreed. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Nightbreed (1990) redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is "Come meet the dead of night". * Production on Nightbreed began on March 6th, 1989 and concluded in June. * Mark Alan Miller is a producer on the director's cut version of this film only. * Michael G. Plumides, Jr. is an executive producer on the director's cut version of this film only. * David C. Robinson is an executive producer on the director's cut version of this film only. * Nightbreed was released to DVD by Warner Home Video on June 1st, 2004. * Charles Bodycomb, Tony Gardner, Paul Jones, John Skipp and Craig Spector were all uncredited in the film. * The original VHS and Betamax home video releases of Nightbreed included an introduction by Clive Barker. Barker sat amongst a set of various masks and props featured in the film. * First horror film role for composer Danny Elfman. Elfman is also known for creating the theme song for The Simpsons and for his distinctive stylistic scores as featured in films such as Beetlejuice and the 1989 Batman film and its 1992 sequel, Batman Returns. External Links * * * Nightbreed at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords 1980s | Alberta | Burn victims | Cemetery | Calgary | Canada | Decapitation | Disfigurement | Dogs | Female partial nudity | Gunshot victim | Hospital | Impalement | Nightmares | Profanity | Psychopath | Resurrection | Stabbing | Torture | Total body destruction ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1990/Films Category:February, 1990/Films Category:Morgan Creek Productions Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a novel Category:N/Films